


Все будет хорошо

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Что делать, если Тони Старку пришла в голову идея рассказать "по секрету всему свету"? У Баки нет точного ответа. А Стив попросту не в курсе происходящего...





	Все будет хорошо

— Барнс, а вот это у тебя что такое? — Тони, положив ноги на пуфик, махнул его планшетом. Баки знал, что пытаться отобрать что-то электронное, попавшее в руки Тони Старку, бесполезно. И тем не менее первой реакцией было выхватить чертов девайс и разбить вдребезги.   
  
Что, наверняка, ничего бы уже не решило.  
  
— "Ona laskovo pososala emu odno jaichko, a posle igrivo kusnula hui", — процитировал между тем Тони и озабочено нахмурился. Ну да, русский язык. Наташа закатила глаза и подвинула к нему бутылку "Столичной".  
  
— Это, Старк, называется "эротическая фантазия", — неожиданно вмешался Клинт, и вот ей-Богу, лучше бы он молчал. Тоже выискался, полиглот херов. Хорошо хоть Стив не успел присоединиться. Он, насколько помнил Баки, тоже кое-что понимал в "великом и могучем". И только его коронного "не выражаться" и "следи за языком, Тони" им сейчас для полного счастья не хватало.   
  
— О'ке-е-ей, — протянул немного озадаченный Тони, — Не знал, что тебе нравятся такие вещи, Барнс. Если верить переводу Пятницы, ты рисковый парень. А если бы вправду откусила? Прикинь — сразу четверть хуя. Или вообще — десять процентов в остатке?  
  
— Это уже не фантазия, Тони, это — суровая правда жизни, — ласково пропела Наташа и, черт, пять минут назад Баки считал ее чуть ли не своей потерянной в детстве сестрой. Хотя, если вспомнить, его сестры были те еще язвы.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, проехали. С десятью процентами тоже жить можно. Наверное. Ну помнишь, Барнс, как в том фильме, который вы с Наташей засмотрели до дыр. Про жизнь на Марсе? Там, где еще наука не в курсе? Потому что, какая к черту разница, если не откусила, да? Или все таки откусила?  
  
— Господи, Тони, ну что ты как маленький? Если ты так хочешь посмотреть на член Барнса, так и скажи: "Я хочу посмотреть на член Барнса", — Роуди, за каким-то хреном оказавшийся в этот вечер в их компании, посмотрел на Тони с ласковой укоризной. Как на полного идиота. Горячо любимого, но порядком утомившего. Баки очень захотелось дать лучшему другу Тони в нос, чтобы не смотрел так. Но нос у Роуди и так порядком подкачал, и вдруг Тони огорчила бы такая ситуация?  
  
— А при чем тут Барнс? Что я его члена не видел? Член как член. Красивый, — брякнул Тони явно не задумываясь, и по тому, как блеснули глаза Романовой, Баки понял, что все, им кранты. Лучше бы Тони продолжал читать этот непонятно где взятый текст.   
  
— Ты еще скажи, что кусал его, — лениво высказался Клинт, заставляя Баки удивленно вскинуть брови. И после этого Наташа будет ему что-то втирать про интуицию и наблюдательность Клинта? Нет, может в бою они и вправду работают, но вот сейчас…  
  
— Зачем? — вполне себе натурально удивился Тони. — Что я, извращенец какой-то? Я сразу же до глотки беру. Смысл кусать?  
  
Клинт, только-только хлебнувший пива, закашлялся, а Наташа даже привстала со своего места, чтобы постучать напарника по спине.  
  
— Скажи что ты сейчас пошутил! Пожалуйста, Тони, — почти жалобно обратился к нему Клинт. — Это же Зимний Солдат. А ты — плейбой.  
  
— И что? — Тони продолжал разыгрывать праведное недоумение. — Чем член хуже вагины? У Барнса, кстати, он даст любой киске сто очков вперед. Хотя нет, вру, вот у нашего Капитана, там действительно есть за что подержаться, а Барнс, он конечно ничего, но...  
  
Тут Баки не выдержал, вскочив, схватил Тони за шиворот и, не обращая внимания на округлившиеся глаза собравшихся, потащил из комнаты.   
  
В коридоре он на пару секунд прижал его к стене, чтобы чувствительно куснуть за шею, прошипев на ухо "Это тебе за зубы", после чего втолкнул в спальню, аккурат в объятия Стива, как раз собиравшегося выходить.  
  
— Что случилось? — Стив прижал к себе тяжело дышащего Тони и строго посмотрел на Баки.  
  
— Этот pridurоk только что рассказал всем, что мы трахаемся.   
  
— Эй, я здесь и все прекрасно слышу, — Тони попытался вырваться из объятий Стива, но это был заведомо дохлый номер. Тот только вздохнул и вжал его лицом себе в грудь. В левую. На которую у Тони всегда была какая-то странная фиксация. Тони тут же довольно лизнул " lubimuju sisechku" через футболку, заставляя Стива едва заметно вздрогнуть и, кажется, на время позабыть про обиды.  
  
— Баки, ну ты же сам говорил, что тебе надоело от всех скрываться?  
  
— Он не просто так рассказал. Он с подробностями рассказал. Можно сказать, с четким указанием размерного ряда. Твоего, кстати, тоже.  
  
— Тони, правда? — голос у Стива был неприлично счастливым для подобной новости.  
  
— Угу, — согласился Тони и, в подтверждение, еще раз лизнул "sisechku". — Кстати, Барнс, чтоб ты знал, скажи спасибо что я не вспомнил про твою любовь к пальцам в заднице. Прикинь если бы там было написано: "Ona pristavila srazu dva smazannih palza k ego zadnemu prohodu i popravila vidaushihsja razmerov stropon".  
— Где написано? — удивился Стив, ласково поглаживающий встопорщенную макушку Тони. — И почему — "она". Ты опять хочешь затащить к нам в кровать Пеппер? Может не надо, Тони, а? Тебе разве нас мало?  
  
Тони промолчал. Очень красноречиво. Как умел только он. И Баки со Стивом, переглянувшись, потащили миллиардера, гения, филантропа и бывшего плейбоя к ванной, сначала мыть в четыре руки, а потом доказывать, что выбрать сразу двух суперсолдат — самое верное и правильное решение.   
  
Загнать никогда не затыкающегося Тони, Тони которому все и всего мало, до такого состояния, чтобы он мог только стонать и слабо сжиматься на члене Стива, была не самая простая задача. Но Стив и Баки никогда не пасовали перед трудностями. Пара жарких часов — и пожалуйста, можно было полюбоваться столь редким зрелищем. Потому что на вдумчивую, долгую прелюдию их хватало до этого всего пару раз. А так, чтобы Тони вырубило сразу после оргазма — такое вообще случилось впервые.   
  
— Он правда это все сказал? — Стив прижимался грудью к спине Тони, невесомыми движениями поглаживал его соски, заставляя довольно жмуриться во сне.  
  
— Угу, — Баки, лежавший на боку, к ним двоим лицом, протянул левую руку и осторожно опустил на аккуратно подстриженный пах Тони, в очередной раз удивляясь как созданная им электроника различает бархатную текстуру кожи на головке члена, выпуклые вены ствола, короткие, покалывающие кончики пальцев волоски на мошонке.  
  
— Хорошо, — Стив закрыл глаза, довольно выдыхая в темную макушку.   
  
Баки оставалось только пожать плечами. Стив в очередной раз выдал совсем не ту реакцию, на которую они с Тони рассчитывали изначально, когда решили "попробовать втроем" и когда решили провести этот внезапный "каминг-аут". Но, черт побери, он не собирался роптать на судьбу. Ведь все действительно закончилось более чем хорошо.  
  
  
  
— Двадцатка с Ванды, тридцатник с Сокола. Да, еще сотня со Стренджа.  
  
— Он что, тоже? — Пеппер, присоединившаяся к ним только что, скинула туфли и водрузила ноги на колени к Наташе, лучше всех умевшей размять натруженные за день ступни.  
  
— Ну да, — пожала плечами Наташа, — кстати, промахнулся абсолютно со всем.  
  
— Наверное вселенные перепутал, — задумчиво проговорил Роуди, подхватывая горсть орешков из вазочки.  
  
— Может быть, — согласилась Наташа.   
  
— Как думаете, теперь эти придурки успокояться? — Клинт, которому в сегодняшней миссии по выведении товарищей по команде на чистую воду досталась самая опасная для здоровья роль, взял следующую бутылочку с пивом, — прекратят шариться по углам и краснеть как малолетки?   
  
— Не факт. Кстати, у меня есть идея для нового пари! — Наташа хитро оглядела команду, а те заинтересовано придвинулись поближе. Вечер только начинался. Все было хорошо.


End file.
